Super Smash Festival
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: The Sports Festival is in full swing. But this year with Daz around things are gonna get wild enough that anyone can win (Part of the Crazy Minds series)


"ALRIGHT SPORTS FESTIVAL FANS! It's time for the final round of the the second years sports festival. This year the round is gonna have a nice little twist! But before we announce that. Let's reveal the list of the upcoming battles!" Announced Present Mic over the speaker to the cheering crowd.

The crowd as well as the competitors stared intently at the screen waiting for names to be announced.

The screen flashed as the names became revealed one by one.

Todoroki vs Kendo

Tokage vs Yanagi

Mineta vs Kaminari 

Midoriya vs Tokoyami 

Yaoyorozu vs Uraraka 

Kirishima vs Bakugo 

Jiro vs Tsunotori

Shinso vs Honenuki 

The line up was interesting with fighters already beginning planning strategies against there opponents. But the game plans that were mentally made were stopped the moment present mic spoke again on the speakers.

"An incredible line which should make the tournament very interesting. But why stop there?! With our new faculty member Daz Midoriya we're gonna kick things up a notch which will make this a sports festival you'll never forget!"

On the board a list of categories were brought up. Film/Television, Books, Video Games, cartoons/anime and finally school. Everyone stared at the categories in confusion but soon Daz's voice came in over the microphone "Each competitor must select a category at the start of each match. Then randomly a character from that category will be selected and the competitor will temporarily become that character for the match. So that basically means you'll have to fight as a completely different person with different skills and powers."

The eyes of the competitors widened as the crowd began cheering in excitement at this new interesting form of entertainment and competition.

It was at this point the students realised why their lessons with Daz were more on the unusual side.

**3 weeks earlier. Class 2A dorms**

The boys continued on playing super smash bro's while the others either read comics or books. In the meantime the girls were watching Disney films and cartoons in Yaoyorozus room.

"Doesn't this seem like a weird way of doing homework to you guys?" Asked Sero as he looked up from an Avengers comic he was reading.

"I know right? Ever since we fought our villian selves it seems Daz has been taking it easy on us making us look up pop culture stuff and what not." Spoke kirishima.

Kaminari decided to voice his opinion as he continue to play the video game "Hey I'm not gonna complain. At least this is stuff I'll be actually able to ace for once."

"Considering how you've gone the last four rounds I can't say I agree." Spoke Sato. Which caused Kaminari to twitch in annoyance.

"I'm sure there is a logical reason that Midoriya sensei is making us go through this." Declared the class rep Iida.

Izuku continued reading a Spider-Man comic on occasionally catching parts of the conversation taking place. But with that conversation taking place he couldn't help but agree with his class mates and wonder what's the point of all this.

**Present Time: UA Stadium.**

"To keep things fair the characters selected will have the same fighting style. For example if one specialises in fighting with swords then the other will also specialise in swords. If one is skilled with firearms so will the other." Explained Daz.

"Will Todoroki and Kendo please make there way to the stage." Called Midnight.

On cue both competitiors stepped on stage and looked at each other. "Now select your category's."

Kendo selected comics while Todoroki also selected cartoons/anime.

"Wow already off to a start picking the categories so let's roll with it!" Spoke present mic as the wheels next to kendo and todorokis name spun around and around until they both slowed down revealing who they'll be.

Todoroki is Prince Zuko from the Avatar series

Todoroki began to twitch as he slowly turned towards the commentary booth and glared at it. Meanwhile Daz was rolling around on the floor pissing himself laughing. As was Bakugo and a few other 2A boys.

Kendo is Nova from the Fantastic Four series 

"Looks like we got ourselves a fire verses fire situation her ladies and gentlemen. So I think it's fair to say things gonna get HOT!!" Sang present mic.

In that moment Daz activated his quirk and soon Todoroki was wearing a fire Nation military uniform while his white and red hair was tied back in a ponytail. Kendo suddenly was wearing a tight yellow hero suit that would be better described as a swim suit with boots and gloves with her hair down.

Kendo looked herself over "Kinda revealing. But I guess I do kinda look good in it."

Midnight licked her lips in satisfaction of the students new appearances and cracked her whip. "I can sense that things are about to get steamy. So let's not delay and let the match BEGIN!"

(A/N: I know I said I wasn't gonna start this for a while but I thought I'd give y'all a taste of what to expect. Enjoy and review. PLUS ULTRA!)


End file.
